Growth
by Measured
Summary: Scout spends a morning with Miss Pauling, has some secrets found out, finds an unexpected reassurance, and falls in love with her a little more. Scout/Miss Pauling, established relationship.


Title: Growth  
Series: TF2  
Pairing: Scout/Miss Pauling,  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 1417  
Author's note: TF2promptfest: Scout/Miss Pauling - mirrors. Established relationship.  
References the Triad Trinket. Thanks to Multiversecafe for the beta.

**.**

He rubbed the towel across the mirror until the it became clear from steam again, and winked at his reflection.

"Who's gonna kick ass today? You, my handsome friend! You're gonna knock it out of the frickin' park!"

He tossed the towel in the hamper— Miss P hated it when he left his towel on the bathroom floor– and got dressed fast enough to leave him some extra time to grab some food and flirt with the prettiest lady around coffee. Scout pulled back his shirt sleeve to reveal more of his great arms as he made a kissy face at the mirror. The door opened up, and Scout turned, surprise turning to happiness as he caught sight of Miss Pauling in all her unbrushed, pre-coffee glory.

"Oh, hey, baby—"

She was wearing this soft purple robe which was about two sizes too big for her, to the point where her small body seemed to get lost in all that sea of material. Miss Pauling reached around him to pull out the toothbrush. "And they say women are the ones who hog the bathroom."

He chuckled as he smoothed down his hair. If he didn't spend a ton of time putting stuff on it, his cowlick would come up, and that just did not scream manly stud.

"Thought you were done, though if you haven't showered yet, I'm down for another shower..."

She didn't respond, too busy brushing and all. He stood back as she rinsed her mouth and washed the brush off, before returning it to the little silver holder on the sink.

She pulled out a little bottle of pills from the pocket of her robe, a sight that made the smug smile fall right off his face.

"What is this?" she said.

"Um. T-that? Why would I know anythin' about Mann's Man's Hair Growin' Pills?" Scout pulled at his collar and tried to smile casually. IKeep it cool, Scout./I

Like his ma, though, Miss P could see through a lie. She gave him this annoyed stare which he knew pretty well, considering how much he'd seen it through the years.

"It says 'Property of Scout' on the bottom," she said. She even turned it over to show the damning property sticker. What could he say, with as many brothers as he had, staking claim on stuff was the only way he'd ever see his things again.

"...yeah, you caught me. But, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"A surprise?" Miss Pauling said.

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Yeah. All the guys tease me when they're wearin' their shirts out showin' off their stupid hairy chests. Man, I had a bartender send me chocolate milk and tell me it was about past my bedtime. Demoman is _still _ laughin' about that one! So, uh, yeah, I was gonna surprise you with a chain for my neck and an even more awesome body. Every girl in the world would be jealous of you for havin' such a great guy—!"

She sighed. "It's an elaborate scam. The only thing it'll make grow is Saxton Hale's wallet," she said.

"Yeah, but maybe it'll work on me, because _I'm special—_" he said.

"I don't like hairy guys," she cut in.

"But...all girls like the big hairy strong and manly guys!" Scout protested. "My brothers are all like friggin' bears, and they get alll the girls, so—"

"I don't," she said.

Ever since he was young, he'd heard the same old crap about how Imaybe you'll get a girl when you grow up and put some hair on your chest!/I When he'd gone to work for TFI, he'd heard the same damn thing from the guys he worked with, who'd tease him about being the only one who didn't have to shave every morning.

"Not into hairy guys, huh?" Scout said.

"I apparently have a thing for skinny loudmouths," she said.

"_Awesome _ skinny loudmouths," he said.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek, and pushed her hand under his shirt to feel over his chest. She hadn't even showered yet, and she still smelled good and felt so soft. He wasn't a virgin anymore, but his brain still blanked out when she touched him. It'd been months and months, but he still felt kind of amazed she even existed. How did anyone manage to be so freaking gorgeous and amazing, anyways? He wasn't sure he ever would be over the amazing giddiness of actually getting to touch and kiss and _be with her._

"I don't like licking hair," she said rather pointedly.

He took a deep breath as all the mental images—and memories––came with it. All he could do was nod stupidly, because damn if that girl didn't make him speechless.

She tossed the pill bottle into the garbage.

"If you don't stop flirting with the mirror, you're going to be late again," she said.

"I'll save all my flirtin' for you," he said.

She smiled, her unbrushed hair falling into her face as she held just on to the side of the door. Her whole face lit up when she smiled, and it never failed to leave him feel warm inside.

When she'd closed the door, he pulled up his shirt and checked over his chest. Hair would've made his abs not stand out as much, anyways, and his abs were _way _ too great to ever be hidden.

In fact, a girl that great deserved a little more. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. Next time one of his brothers or the guys ragged on him, he'd just say _my girl likes it_. And a girl like that deserved a real good show, and that was exactly what he was going to give her.

**.**

It wasn't quite his ma's cooking, but Miss P could make some great food. She had out a bagel for her and one for him, already buttered just right, with bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was, too distracted by the mirror and Miss Pauling. She was sipping at her coffee, and stirring the eggs with her other hand.

"Guess who," he said. He wrapped his arms about her waist. "Did I mention you were super cute in the mornin'—and every other time, but especially now? Girl..._your robe turns me on_."

"Yes, because big ugly old robes are just so sexy," she said, but she was smiling.

"You make it look better than a pin-up. Hell, you dressed like a pin-up and the world would explode on itself. Or just me, but same thing, really," he said.

"Uh-huh," she said. She leaned back to take a look at him. "Putting on a show for me?"

"Puttin' on a show for you," he said.

He had this moment of trying to figure out how he could put on a pose for her and still hold on to her, with some awkward shifting from leg to leg. She laughed, and set the coffee down. She got up on tip toe to be closer to him, her kissable lips parted just a little.

"You have lipstick on your cheek," she said.

"Think I'll leave it there for good luck," he said.

"Why don't you put on a show for me in the matches today?" Miss Pauling said.

"You'll be watchin'?" Scout said.

"I'm always watching," she said.

"Man, I wouldn't wanna be BLU today, or any day, but especially today," he said.

"Oooh—" She turned quickly back to the food to stir it. He held on a little tighter.

"Do you want your food to burn?" she said.

"There's worse things in the world," he said. He buried his face against her neck.  
"Like bein' without you."

She lifted up a fork with fluffy scrambled eggs up to his lips. "Careful, it's hot."

"Ain't half as hot as you," he said.

"Okay, that one was pretty good," she said.

"I got set on fire by Pyro—_still not as hot as you_," he said.

She shook her head, laughing a little as he took a bite of her great cooking. And even though he burned the roof of his mouth and his tongue, he had to admit, he stood by what he said.


End file.
